Living three lives
by BeanBo
Summary: After a photo of Aria is leaked and she gets bullied at school, she attempts to run away, only to be discovered and blackmailed by none other than ***** ******** Disclaimer: I don’t own or have anything to do with pll. This story also includes sensitive topics such as rape, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1: Slut

**Hi welcome to my new story, my old one I felt I was just getting so much writers block! So I decided to write a new story, who knows, maybe I'll end up going back to it later.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story, I am going to upload the first 3 chapters at once so there probably won't be any authors notes in the next few chapters.**

 **It is fast moving so beware!!!**

 **-Bean**

 **Aria PoV**

'Slut'

It was written in block red paint on my locker. Everyone seemed to be pointing and laughing at me, whispering and nudging each other as if they were children on a playground. Bravely I tried to just get on with it, ignoring the adjective on my locker, I opened it. Hundreds of pregnancy tests poured out, swallowing me whole.

"What's going on here?"

A familiar voice shouted. It was Ezra, stood next to my mom. As quickly as it had started the crowed scattered to their own designated lockers, thinking their fun was all over, but really, hell had only just begun. The two people I could not bear to look at right now, stood in front of me. My mom had her arms crossed and Ezra looked concerned, they then looked round me to see my locker. Before they could say anything I stormed off. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I wasn't staying here.

My car started and I was just about to leave when my passenger door opened suddenly.

"Aria..." I looked over to the person sat beside me. It was Hannah, her face was full of sorrow and her once beautiful blue eyes were now red and bloodshot. "I'm so sorry Aria, please forgive me!"

For what felt like an eternity, yet only a few seconds there was silence in the car. Every possible thought managed to pass through my mind. Finally I spoke,

"I don't know how I would even begin to forgive any of you." I said sternly, "You shared a photo of me A took, literally a stalker! Please just go."

"Aria, please!" She begged.

"Just go!" I shouted at her, so she quickly scrambled out of the car, uttering that she was sorry for the one hundredth time before slamming the door shut.

 _Run, run as fast as you can, I'll always catch you, you're a dirty little liar._

 _A_

I looked over the text for the third time before two attached images appeared on the screen. The first picture was the picture that Hannah got leaked, it was me in my bra looking towards the window (where the photo was taken) me and Ezra wanted a quiet night in and he was just grabbing a condom, Ezra was out of view, but I had told everyone at school I was just having a break from dating for a while. After Hannah leaked the photo in order to save her Mom, or something like that. A had blackmailed her into doing it, but she had chosen her mom over me, she had to live with that.

The second photo was even worse, Ezra was in it this time, he was in his boxers with a condom in his hand. Both of us were in a deep romantic kiss, the kind you only see in movies and Ezra was reaching round the back of me, mid way through taking off my bra.

 _I wonder what would happen if my finger slipped, and it was sent to the rest of the school..._

 _I own you now._

 _A_

I gasped as I read the text, tears streaming down my face. Through my blurry vision I could see Emily slowly walking towards the car.

"Aria!" I could see her mouth, before she started running towards the car. My phone then pinged, just as I thought I would have someone to talk to.

 _I told you **I** own you now, you will go to Philadelphia city and **not** come back until I say so!_

 _A_

As A ordered I quickly lurched my car into gear, as tears were welling up in my eyes I started driving.

Emily PoV

"Aria!! Wait!! Can I talk to you?" I shouted, Aria's eyes were flooded with tears. She then stopped and looked down at her phone as she gasped. Sadly Aria looked back at me and started her car. She then drove out of the car park and down the road. She was gone.

"Where's Aria?" A voice asked, I turned round and saw the worried face of Mr Fitz.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks "She's gone!!!" Was all I managed to say before collapsing on the concrete floor.

"She's _what_!!" Mr Fitz almost screamed.

"She's gone!" I repeated in between sobs. His face was etched with pure shock.

"Why?" He asked trying to disguise his nervous stutter.

Without saying a word I picked up my phone, unlocked it and pulled up the photo.

Ezra PoV

The photo was, in a word, creepy. Aria was stood in nothing but her bra looking horrified and staring out the window. It was the night me and Aria had had sex for the first time. I was just grabbing a condom from the bathroom, it sent shivers down my spine at the fact some stalker could just take a photo of my girlfriend, whilst in my care.

"Who would did this..?" I said, forgetting to hide how horrified I was.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, it would put Aria in more danger." As Emily cried I could feel myself boiling up with rage. Emily then got up off the floor of the car park and ran inside sobbing. I was so furious at whoever took this photo, my mind started to make up irrational creepy thoughts, some terrible stalker of Aria's who had been threatening her, and Aria didn't tell me. I stomped back inside, needing to find out more information on this stalker from Emily.

Hannah PoV

I felt so guilty about what I did to Aria, I had ruined her life... no A had ruined her life, making me chose between my own mother and best friend. I hate A, they could have leaked the photo themselves, but made me do it to make it hurt more.

"Spence, I feel so bad!" I cried.

"Han it's ok, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Spence tried to reassure me.

"You didn't see her, she was so upset."

"A took a photo of her getting changed, everyone thinks she was sleeping with someone, when you know Aria isn't seeing anyone. She's just shaken up, A was stalking her!" Spencer explained without taking a breath.

"Spence that's not Aria's room..." I sniffed.

As we were discussing about how sure we were that Aria wasn't sleeping with anyone, Emily came sprinting up to us.

"Han, Spence Aria's gone!" Emily exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend’s blood

**Aria PoV**

I was half way to Philadelphia when my phone pinged once again.

 _Get out the car, or all Mr Fitzy will be eating is bread and water from his prison cell._

 _A_

I gasped thinking about how terrible it would be if Ezra was put in prison because of me. Feeling both petrified and brave I hesitantly put my phone on the passenger seat of the car before getting out of the car.

I stood there for a few seconds, I had a gut feeling this wasn't right and I was starting to get increasingly nervous. Suddenly a piece of material was clasped over my mouth and I felt dizzy, almost immediately I passed out.

 **Emily PoV**

We were all full of emotions, Hannah the most upset, thinking it was all her fault. That was when a police officer pulled all three of us a side.

"Excuse me, are you the friends of Aria Montgomery?" He asked us, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes." Spencer replied, the only one who was trying to keep calm instead of balling her eyes out.

"I am the police officer investigating her case, do you know where she is?"

"She left, I think she went home." Spencer said, looking at Hannah.

"We have checked there already, no Aria."

All the girls' faces went pale. Hannah couldn't hold in her sobs any longer.

"It's my fault!" she exclaimed. Before running off to the bathroom.

"Excuse me? Do you know who took and leaked Aria's photo?" the police officer asked.

"We know a lot more than you think...?" Spencer replied before grabbing my hand and pulling me off to Han.

 **Aria PoV**

Slowly my eyes opened and instantly I felt a huge pain in my wrists. I realised my hands were tied above my head and I was in some sort of basement. The room was laced with cobwebs and dust, there were no windows in the room, so the only light that lit up the dank room was an old hanging lightbulb above my head.

"Your up." A raspy monotone voice said. I turned my head to see their face and recognised him faintly, "Aria..."

He then proceeded to come closer to me, uncomfortablely so.

"Do you remember me..." He asked slowly, uncomfortably pushing his hand up the inside of my dress and placing it on my thigh. I tried yelling and that's when he pulled out a knife with his other hand and placed it at my neck.

"If you scream one more time, this knife goes right into that neck of yours!" He breathed into my face menacingly, "Now where were we?" His tone of voice changed dramatically, "As I asked, do you remember me?"

I racked my brain to as far as I could remember,

"Oh shit," my eyes stopped their uncontrollable blurring for a second, "...Peter... Hastings!"

"Congratulations Aria, do you know why your here?"

"No." I shuddered.

Spencer's dad pulled closer to me inches from my face, he whispered in my ear,

"Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

I cringed at his creepy words, "What are you going to do to me?" I gulped.

"You will be mine," he growled before starting to undress me, "don't worry your pretty little head though, I'll let you go, just as long as you are on my every call and stay quiet about me." He smiled an evil smile, I was completely naked and vulnerable in front of Spencer's dad and he was starting to undress himself too.

"Why would I do that," I was trying to break free of my rope handcuffs "your trying to rape me!"

"Because if you don't keep quiet or carry on fulfilling my needs, I will tell the police about your Fitzy, _and_ show them the second photo," He smirked, "Plus it's not rape if you go willingly, with or without a motive."

I winced as he came closer and pushed his naked body against mine. I closed my eyes, and tried to pretend this wasn't happening, it didn't work.

 **Ella PoV**

Me and Byron were both emotional and stood in the lounge, the police had reported Aria missing after an officer had gone to her school to report a bullying issue, a photo of Aria practically naked looking out a window of which the police had not recognised yet.

"Mrs Montgomery," One of the policemen turned to me, "We have found your daughters car!"


	3. Chapter 3: Hundreds of secrets

**Aria PoV**

I had been raped. Spencer's dad had raped me, and told me he would do it again, otherwise he would expose mine and Ezra's relationship, landing poor Ezra in jail. Peter Hastings did say he would let me go free though, I just had to be patient and wait until Peter came back. Well not entirely free, he gave me his phone number and told me that I am now his 'sex toy' and should be on hand for him at all times.

After a couple of hours I heard the freak of the old wooden door of the basement. I looked up to see my attacker, even though he hurt me both physically and mentally, I attempted to look at him in the eye. I failed and almost immediately looked away, he was clutching a small knife in his left

"Are you ready?" he asked me, giving me a small scowl. All I could do was nod, the ropes had drained all my energy and my body was in pain after my attack. He took his knife and cut the ropes off my wrists, I winced in pain. I collapsed on the floor clutching my red wrists. They were bleeding and incredibly painful. Peter then proceeded to once again clasp his dreaded cloth to my mouth, causing me to feel dizzy and eventually everything went black.

 **Ella PoV**

We were staring into Aria's car. The window was smashed and her phone was destroyed. Aria obviously had something on their which someone somewhere didn't want getting out. I couldn't control the tears rolling down my face as I watched the police photograph my daughters things. Her car was located along a country road, where no-one would have found the car until later. According to the police Aria was most likely on her way to Philadelphia and had to stop for some unknown reason.

"Hey, I found something!" A younger police officer called out, "It's the girl!"

Everyone went running over to a body under the trees, it was Aria.

 **Aria PoV**

My eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see a dozen puzzled faces looking down on me.

"Miss what happened?" A police officer asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I..I was," I then remembered how if I told the police about Peter Hastings he'd get poor Ezra arrested, "I was... I was... I was napping...?" I said obviously not convincingly enough.

They all looked at me in disbelief, "Are you ok, did someone attack you, what happened to your phone?"

"No," was all I could say before another police officer called the rest of them.

"Stop bombarding her with questions! She needs to get checked out at the hospital!"

"No!" I screamed, if I was taken to hospital they would find out I was raped, and who I was raped by. The rest of my story would end up explaining itself, I couldn't risk Ezra getting in trouble, "I'm fine, honestly I just want to go home!"

"Are you sure? It's a police rule to take you to hospital after someone missing has been found..."

"Technically she's only been gone a couple of hours, you have to disappear for longer than 24 hours until she can be classed as missing, let's just ask her the questions about the bully and get back to the station." Another officer corrected the first.

"Right ok..." Then they started asking me questions about the leaked photo, of which I said I was getting changed and I didnt know who took the photo, both lies- I was sleeping with Ezra, and A took the photo.

Afterwards I was sent home.

Later on

I had invited the girls round to apologise to Han, I now knew A was unforgiving and wanted me to suffer, I had practically forgotten about me being mad with her, I was at way worsely treated by Spencer's Dad than that.

"Aria I'm truly sorry, again I am!"

"Han I'm sorry I didn't forgive you at first I was so upset about it getting out that I was..." I stopped only just realising I was about to tell them.

"About what getting out?" Emily said.

My burner phone pinged, my vision went blurry as I realised who it was from, Peter Hastings.

 _Meet me in the alleyway behind your house, remember I own you._

 _-PH_

"Earth to Aria!" Hannah called

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked, my face paler by the second.

"Was that A?" Emily questioned, shit, was Mr Hastings A? He never admitted to being A yet he had mine and Ezra's photo, it made me sick thinking about someone I used to respect like my own father, spying on me.

"No... it was just... um...," who was I going to blame this on? Both my Mom and Dad were downstairs and all my friends were in front of me, "it was my Mom, she didn't want to disturb us but wants to have a family meal..."

"Why did you go so pale then?" Spencer asked, not convinced.

"My moms cooking... um... lasagna... I hate lasagna." I replied, getting up and opening the door, the others were obviously not believing me, but walked out the door all the same.

 **Spencer PoV**

Me and the girls had gone our separate ways after our weird encounter with Aria earlier. She was acting so strange, especially to me, and I had no clue why. I was deep in my thoughts when I recognised a car on the road, it was my dads. Why was he out so late? Where was he going?


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping too many secrets

**Welcome back to my story, chapter 4, please like and review/ comment, I need ideas for what will happen next.**

 **The next paragraph is for those skilled users of this app, that know what they're doing and like to help dumb people like myself to understand this complicated world, skip if you are dumb like me, or don't. I do not discriminate against the dumb:**

 **Also I need help, I can't seem to change my bio on my profile, I accidentally put my first draft of my first story on it instead, when I first got the app and didn't know how to use it, I can't seem to get it off! Please help enlighten me with your knowledge in the review section.**

 **Thank you again for reading (and possibly helping me)!**

 **-Bean**

 **Aria PoV**

Anxiously I snuck out of the house quietly edging the door closed. It shut with a small click and I cringed waiting to see if there was any stir in the house... all was silent. I turned and started walking reluctantly towards the alleyway Peter Hastings had directed me to.

I saw a figure in the shadows. His black body stepped closer towards me, as my heart raced he went into the light. I sighed in almost relief when I saw Mr Hastings' face smiling creepily at me.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked rhetorically before placing his cold uncomfortable hands on my weak body. He ripped off my clothes and did the same to himself. Within seconds he was on top of me, moaning to himself loudly.

"Please use protection!" I pleaded, but it was too late, he was already in me and there was nothing I could do about it.

After what seemed like decades of torture he dropped me on the floor naked, in a heap of shivers, I was too weak to even get up. I pulled on my shirt with every inch of energy I had watching that monster walk away unharmed. Once I had heaved my pants on I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

 **The next morning (Saturday)**

I needed to see Ezra, I needed to feel his strong arms around me, I needed to cry on his shoulder.

I had slept in that alleyway all night and I could feel the many bruises and cuts Mr Hastings had placed upon my body. It was now about 6 in the morning and my body ached, I was shivering endlessly, my clothes were torn and dirty but I didn't care, I just needed to see Ezra's caring face. I got up off the floor and practically sprinted towards Ezra's apartment.

The apartment was only 10 minutes away, but still a long run. I reached the door of apartment 3b tears streaming down my face and me trying to catch my breath. Finally Ezra's apartment opened to reveal him standing, instantly shocked at my initial sight. Immediately I pulled him into a hug and started sobbing into his strong chest.

"Aria, what happened to you?" He asked as I shuddered,

"Ezra, I cant tell you!" I sobbed even harder.

"Aria baby, you can tell me anything!" He replied but I shook my head looking up at him with my glazed over eyes.

"I shouldn't have come here!" I sob before getting up and swiftly heading for the door.

I can hear Ezra calling after me as I run out the door, I don't even get down the road before I collapse crying on the concrete floor. I watch as cars passed me by one by one, for way too long I was alone in my thoughts when I saw _his_ car come and stop right by me.

"Aria...?" Spencer's caring voice said. I was about to get up and hug her when I saw _him_ in the drivers seat. I froze. But Spencer, who was completely oblivious to the entirety of our relationship, wanted me to be safe, " Dad we need to drop Aria at school! She'll be late!"

"Please can you just drop me off at home, I'll just skip 1st period."

"Ok." Spencer replied confused. I regrettfully got into the back seat of the car and sat there as both the Hastings asked me questions. I couldn't believe how innocent Peter Hastings was pretending to be, it made me sick.

"You bastard!" I whispered to myself.

"What was that Aria?"He said smiling to himself.

"Nothing!" I cried, as Peter gave me a menacing scowl. For the rest of the journey I sat in silence, watching Mr Hastings shoot glares at me every so often. As soon as we pulled into my drive. Swiftly I opened the car door, got out the car and said my sarcastic thank you to Mr Hastings, who then whispered back to me,

"You better get used to this sweetheart."

Before driving off with Spencer in his passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover

**Welcome back to my story, hope you enjoy, I spent too much time on my authors note last time so I have made it quick.**

 **-Bean**

 **5 months later**

 **Aria PoV**

 _Sleepover at mine! What movie do you want to watch?_

 _\- Spencer_

The message was on the group chat, where we usually organised sleepovers. The girls and I made it when Spencer's monster of a father started to rape me and Ezra and I's relationship was beginning to become rocky. Obviously the girls knew about neither, how would I tell them? Especially Spencer. My head pounded as I tried hard not to remember the past few months of pain, I could barely look Spencer in the eye, as all I saw was her father. I was prone to fainting at the grab of my arm or shout of my name, all I saw was _him._

 _My parents are out, we can have the house to ourselves!_

 _-Spencer_

Spencer's message brightened my mood instantly, I immediately replied to her text,

 _I recommend 'Gone with the wind', will definitely be there,_

 _-Aria_

I looked up from my phone with a smile on my face, it felt kind of good to smile for the first time in what seemed like forever, I was going to be safe tonight, safe from Peter.

Later that night

I knocked on the door to Spencer's house awaiting her to answer me. Instead, to my horror, it was her dad that answered the door, it was my worst nightmares all combined.

"Spencer said you weren't going to be here..." I mumbled. He placed his lurking hand too high up my thigh,

"I cancelled my train once I knew that you were staying over sweetheart." He whispered coldly into my ear, lightening his tone slightly at the word sweetheart. I shivered as I tried not to recognise the uncomfortable hand on my thigh.

"Tonight, all night," He said as I felt sick, "As soon as the others fall asleep, you are to come to my room and spend the night with me, do you understand?" All I could do was nod slowly as he pushed his hand further up the inside of my thigh.

"Aria!" Spencer called running over to me and hugging me. Peter then swiftly took his hand off my thigh and smiled his fake smile even I believed before he showed me his true colours.

"Girls, I am going to need you to get an early night tonight, I have some business to attend to," Peter smiled at me wickedly.

"No!" I screamed, forgetting if I didn't obey him, Mr Hastings would tell the police about Ezra and me. Spencer pulled out of the hug, looking at her father and then back at me, she was looking at me as if I was some weird animal, confused at my sudden outburst.

He scowled at me and reached for his phone, "Spencer, I almost forgot I want you to see this photo I took a while ago..." I knew he was about to show the photo of me and Ezra, because Peter smiled at me, knowing it was the only thing that could shut me up.

"Actually, I think we should have an early night tonight Spence." I gulped, pulling her away from the phone eagerly, "I'm quite hungry, can we get a snack?" I took her by the hand and pulled Spencer towards the kitchen, away from her beastly father.

 **Later that night**

We were all gathered around the living room, it was late but I was trying my best to keep the others awake, in order to put off my night with Peter for as long as possible.

"More coffee?" I offered each of my friends.

"Aria, What are you trying to do, keep us up all night?" Emily asked, giggling with Hannah. I was turning a bright red but luckily no one noticed.

"Hey I'm quite tired, I'll see you in the morning, ok?!" Spencer said, but before I could stop them Emily and Hannah agreed and before I knew it I was surrounded by their light snores.

A figure stood at the doorway, Peter.

"Are you ready?" He asked rhetorically, before grabbing my hand and pulling me harshly towards his bedroom.

"What about Mrs Hastings?" I cried as he ripped off my clothes.

"She's out on a business trip, you know she works away a lot of the time." He growled before thrusting himself towards me.

 **The morning**

I hadn't fallen asleep last night, Mr Hastings had locked me in his room, and fallen asleep a few hours after he had initially brought me into his room to take advantage of me. I walked over to the mirror and stared at the person looking back at me. They had swollen eyes, bruises all down their arms, two black circles around her eyes and a scar at their neck. The hardly recognisable person was me.

"Aria! Where are you?!" I heard my friends shout from downstairs, the worry in their voices was evident. I tried desperately to open the locked door, but it wouldn't budge. I looked back over to the sleeping Peter, we were both completely naked as I had no energy left to put my clothes back on. I realised I was locked in, all alone so I slumped down on the old carpet floor and started crying, I was being blackmailed and abused by my best friend's dad.

"Aria is that you? Why are you in my dad's room?" Spencer knocked on the door as my heart started racing.

I tried my best to come up with an excuse, "I was just looking for a... a... mirror! To do my makeup! I must have got locked in!" I replied, I could tell it was obvious to my best friends I was lying by the silence at the other end. Quickly I pulled on my shirt from yesterday with a small burst of energy somewhere inside me, before the door swung open to reveal the three girls stood horrified at what I looked like.

"Aria!" They screamed in a chorus waking Peter up suddenly. He sat up suddenly staring straight into my eyes, subconsciously asking me if they knew. I shook my head in response.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell

**2 months later**

 **Still Aria PoV**

I was clutching the small stick in my hand, crying my eyes out. Should I have tried to protect Ezra if I knew this was going to happen?

A small plus sign was located in the corner of my pregnancy test.

"Aria?" A soft voice came from the doorway, "I'm sorry, the door was open, I didn't mean to interupt..." it was Hannah.

"What have you got there..." Hannah saw the pregnancy test in my hands, "Aria!" She interrupted herself, "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone!"

I knew it'd put Ezra in danger if I told Hannah, but this whole protection thing had gone too far, and now I was the one who had to pay.

"Han, I don't know who the father is..." I cried, unable to hold it in any longer.

"So you were cheating on your secret boyfriend, with another secret boyfriend."

"No..." I readied myself to say the words I had been bottling up for too long, "I am being raped..." I watched the horror and shock begin to compute in her mind.

"Aria..." Hannah said pulling me into a hug we were both crying hysterically until realisation suddenly dawned on Hannah's face, "Your _being_ raped, you mean it's still going on!"

All I could do was nod as I looked at my small stick a second time. The plus sign was as clear as day.

"Who?" Was all Hannah could say through her tears.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me, no one would believe me, they'd believe him, when he told them about..." I stopped just in time.

"Aria, you can tell me anything." Hannah's face was filled with smiles of kindness. I gulped and on a complete whim took out my phone. I brought up the picture of me and Ezra and hesitantly showed it to her.

"Aria is that...?" Hannah said, trying to keep her kind promise and not show her complete shock.

"Mr Fitz." I interrupted, " _He_ said he would tell the police all about us, Ezra would go to jail, I wouldn't forgive myself." Tears were falling down my cheeks for the thousanth time.

"So who was blackmailing you?"

My face turned pale, knowing she was going to eventually ask that question.

"Do you remember that sleepover, about 2 months ago? Do you remember when I was locked in Mr Hastings' room, I wasn't looking for a mirror, I... I... was there all night..."

"Oh my god Aria, is it Spencer's dad, is he the one who raped you?!"

Yet again all I could do was nod quietly as I was pulled into another tighter hug.

"How long?" She stuttered.

"7 months." I whispered back almost silently, but Hannah definitely heard me.

"You need to tell someone!!"

"Don't you get it," I was shouting by now, "I can't tell anyone, Ezra will get hurt and he might hurt me..." slowly I pulled down the turtle neck of my hoodie, all I had been wearing these past 7 months, to reveal the long red scar along my neck. Her mouth opened and she lifted her hand up to the widening gap. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Aria, you have to tell someone, your pregnant! Imagine if he hurt the child!? You may be protecting Mr Fitz, but you need to protect yourself too!"

"No one would believe me!" I shout reminding her.

"I believe you! You have the scar to prove it!"

She had a point, Peter had gotten me pregnant, I was having a child with a monster. This had gone too far. I was in way deeper trouble than I had first anticipated.

"What about Spencer?" I asked weakly.

"Spencer shouldn't have to live with someone who's raped you! Especially when she has no idea and thinks her parents are happily married!"

Just then my phone buzzed, reluctantly I noticed who the message was from, Peter. I tried to hide the fear on my face from Hannah but to no avail. She snatched the device out of my hand and read the message aloud.

 _Tonight, 8:30, the usual spot, I need my daily dose of you._

 _-PH_

"Oh my god! Aria! Is he serious does he do this to you daily?" Hannah could tell by my silence she was right.

Later

Apartment 3b. That was what it said on the door that I was so scared to open. I knew I had to open it at some point, otherwise I would bottle out of telling Ezra everything.

With one hand I clutched the key Ezra had given me and pushed it in the lock. With the other hand lifted up towards the handle, where it perched. Gently I applied pressure and the door swung open a little, revealing Ezra sat on his couch talking to someone I couldn't see. Slowly I pushed the door fully open and gasped at the person he was talking to. I froze. Peter Hastings. Ezra turned around, his gaze lingering on my petrified face.

I felt sick. I ran past the two and sprinted to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Scared, I crept back into the living room, where the man I loved dearly was unbeknownst to him speaking to the man I hated most in the world. Maybe it was nerves or perhaps morning sickness, I had read online it can happen at any time of day. I reached my hand into my pocket and felt the pregnancy stick. It was safe, for now adleast.

"Aria!" I heard two voices shout simultaneously. They were both standing at the doorway of the bathroom.

"I should go..." Peter said, scowling at me.

"Hang on, ill just get those papers for you..." Ezra said in his sweet, soft voice. He left and headed for the living room. Peter then proceeded to walk towards me and whisper maliciously at me,

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking me up and down.

"I...um...I...um" I stuttered, utterly terrified at the man in front of me. Slowly he then placed his hand on my thigh and repeated himself,

"I said, what are you doi... what is this?!" He shouted at me, forgetting Ezra was in the vicinity as he pulled out my positive pregnancy test. His face was littered with anger as he pulled out his pocket knife and held it to my throat, thrusting me against the wall of Ezra's bathroom. He threw the pregnancy test over his shoulder, it hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Is it mine?" He threatened, his one hand had slowly but surely been edging up the inside of my denim skirt, it had now reached my panties and was carrying on pushing, his other hand was fiercely holding his pocket knife up to my throat, "is it mine?" He repeated ferociously.

"I don't know!!" I cried, "please get off me!"

"We'll carry this on at 8:30, the usual plac..."

 **Third person**

"What's going on... oh my god!" Ezra shouted, he had come inside with a pile of papers and had heard shouts from earlier. Ezra had assumed it was the neighbours next door, but wanted to speak to alone, therefore dismissing Mr Hastings, who had just come in to ask about his daughter's essay. Ezra was completely shocked when he saw his girlfriend, pinned against his bathroom wall, with a knife to her throat and hand up her skirt.

Peter Hastings took Ezra's moment of shock as his ticket out of the apartment. Aria collapsed on the floor, gasping for air as Ezra quickly ran to her side. He pulled her into his arms and held her there for a few minutes.

"Aria, did he hurt you?"

She avoided both his question and his eyes. She simply reached for her pregnancy test and handed it to him. Ezra's face was struck by yet another wave of surprise.

"Is it mine? Aria, is the child mine?" Ezra looked desperately into her eyes.

"I don't know, Ezra, I hope so, I really do, because if they're not your child, it's _his._ " She shuddered.

Ezra imagined what Aria was not saying. That he raped her.

"Aria, how many times, how many times did he do this to you?"

"Every day for the past...7 months..." She mumbled, petrified at what Ezra's reaction could possibly be.

"7 months!!! The bastard!!!," that was when Ezra noticed the large bleeding scar at her neck, "What did I let him do to you?!"

"Please, don't say anything, he knows about us," Aria took up her phone from her back pocket, "Do you remember about 7 months ago, the photo of me, the one where I was at the window and you were getting a condom..." She held up the phone to him and Ezra studied the picture, the both of them were half naked, and Ezra was holding a condom packet and reaching round the back of Aria, in the process of taking off her bra.

"Peter took the photos..." Aria continued, "he said that if I wanted us to stay a secret and keep you out of jail, I had to be 'his'." Ezra knew what that meant.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Please Ezra no! You'll get in as much trouble as him!"

"Aria, he's a bloody monster! He's been raping you for 7 months!"

"Murdering is a worse crime than raping, I can tell when you are angry and throw a punch, you can't stop if it's any worse!"

"Please Ezra, just pretend you don't know, I'm meeting him at 8:30pm in an alleyway behind my house, get the police to catch him in the act, at about 9, I can handle one last time, if it means I'd be safe forever."

Slowly he nods, knowing that it's the safest way out.


End file.
